1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to accelerator mass spectrometry (AMS) and more particularly to an interface for the rapid analysis of liquid samples by AMS.
2. State of Technology
Accelerator mass spectrometry (AMS) is the use of a combination of mass spectrometers and an accelerator to measure and analyze samples. L. W. Alvarez and Robert Cornog of the United States first used an accelerator as a mass spectrometer in 1939 when they employed a cyclotron to demonstrate that 3He was stable; from this observation, they immediately (and correctly) concluded that the other mass-3 isotope tritium was radioactive. In 1977, inspired by this early work, Richard A. Muller at the Lawrence Berkeley Laboratory recognized that modern accelerators could accelerate radioactive particles to an energy where the background interferences could be separated using particle identification techniques. He published the seminal paper in Science showing how accelerators (cyclotrons and linear) could be used for detection of tritium, radiocarbon (14C), and several other isotopes of scientific interest including 10Be; he also reported the first successful radioisotope date experimentally obtained using tritium (3H). His paper was the direct inspiration for other groups using cyclotrons (G. Raisbeck and F. Yiou, in France) and tandem linear accelerators (D. Nelson, R. Korteling, W. Stott at McMaster). K. Purser and colleagues also published the successful detection of radiocarbon using their tandem at Rochester. Soon afterwards the Berkeley and French teams reported the successful detection of 10Be, an isotope widely used in geology. Soon the accelerator technique, because it was about a factor of 1000 more sensitive, virtually supplanted the older “decay counting” methods for these and other radioisotopes.